


Wife Wanted

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: Mary answers the advertisement, "Wives Wanted.".Western Au.





	Wife Wanted

Mary glanced down at the paper in her hands, forcing herself to smooth it out instead of crinkling it into a ball. 

This was insane, it was such an insanity to even have considered doing what she was doing. Her parents had arranged a marriage for her to another hunter and she had just...ran. She didn't trust her parents in choosing someone for her, didn't trust that the man would be even a single bit decent, no hunter was. 

So, she had ran. She had grabbed her weaponry, the box that had been bestowed to her, some money from her fathers back and her own savings, and ran. 

She managed to get out of town and across a few statelines, sneaking onto trains when she could and hiding among the flocks of pig and sheep when she needed to. She dressed in pants and an over large shirt when she needed to hide her femininity and tried desperately to try to figure out where she was going to go and what she was going to do.

Which lead her to arriving in Lawrence, Kansas with the advertisement in hand, the paper declaring that "Wives Wanted" which made her stomach drop to the ground but at the same time, she wasn't left with many options. 

Marrying someone would give her the opportunity to change her name properly to hide and by law her parents wouldn't be able to force her to marry a man of their choosing. 

A husband would give her stability and if she was lucky he would either drink too much to want to sleep with her or wouldn't beat her. 

If it came to it she would kill him in his sleep and take all the valuables from his house and leave in the middle of the night once more, she could just keep doing that as needed if necessary. 

She was sitting in the town hall waiting for the man to be brought to her, fighting the urge to pick at her nails and the skin surrounding them. She wasn't sure what to expect from the man she had chosen from the selection, according to what he wrote he was a sheriff and often times had to leave town for his work. 

That was promising, maybe they didn't have to spend that much time together in the end either. 

Closing her eyes Mary took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She glanced into her bag once more, letting her eyes linger on the box she had dragged with her. 

Her parents had tried to take it from her, claiming that as a girl she had no right to it and therefore it would be an appropriate present for her husband instead. 

She pulled the shirt she had been wearing over the last few days over the box to cover it a bit more and closed the bag tightly, straightening up.

At the sound of footsteps Mary immediately stood up, feeling the grease in her hair more and how her skin was flushed from the heat, she was sure that her dress was stained to some degree and she was not the picture of what a woman who wanted to marry looked like. 

Turning her eyes widened slightly when she saw the man, a ruggard man in need of a shave that added to his charm. His eyes were warm and he seemingly swallowed before he took his hat off and held it in front of him. 

"Hello ma'am." he said, his voice low and almost hypnotizing, making every last part of her almost melt. "My name is John Winchester."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 3/365


End file.
